That Game We Play
by Animefun17
Summary: CEO Inoue and CEO Kurosaki are on the brink of merging their companies, however a problem after another surfaces causing too much conflict for the merge to be complete. Growing frustrated they each butt heads blaming one another for no success UNTIL the argument gets too heated and they can't seem to leave each other alone. Warning Mature Content Language & Explicit Sex. ICHIHIME
1. My Life

**New story! Woke up this morning determined to write this. I hope it came out well.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**My Life**

Orihime stood by the window with her arms crossed over her busty chest, looking out to the busy night life of Tokyo from her high level office. She sighed realizing that she couldn't put herself through another blind date that her best friend Tatsuki set up for her. Each guy that she sat in front of at a restaurant just grew worst every time. Only this time the guy really thought it was okay to invite her to his own home to "roll in the sheets" according to him.

'BEEP BEEP'

"Ms. Inoue you have a call from Ms. Arisawa on line two," beeped her assistant outside her office.

Rolling her eyes Orihime walked back to her desk and pressed line two placing it on speaker.

"What Tatsuki?" growled Orihime.

"Ouch someone had a great night that they weren't ready for work today," giggled Tatsuki. "Working late because you can't get your mind off your hot date?

"Not in the mood right now Arisawa."

"Hmm when you use my last name like that it proves that you're either angry at me or just not in the mood for no one."

"How about both Tatsuki?" she whispered.

"Orihime I don't see what I did wrong, Katsuo seem like a very nice guy. He seems to really like you when I showed him your picture online."

"Are you serious Tatsuki? How come they can see me but I'm not allowed to see what they look like, what their name is and who the hell they could be?"

"Oh hush Hime, I know what I'm doing when I set you up and plus if you knew who they were it really wouldn't be called a blind date now would it?"

"I could have sworn it was supposed to be blind for both parties?"

"Really? I never thought about it like that. Maybe that will bring more excitement but kind of boring at the same time."

"Why are you calling me?" Orihime said cutting right to the chase. "If it's to set me up on another date the answer is no. Goodbye," Orihime was about to hit the end button on her phone when Tatsuki cried out frantically.

"Wait Hime!" Orihime paused waiting for her friend to continue. "Orihime I'm sorry I just want you to start dating. You always working at all hours of the night and coming home to no one to give you a great massage after a hard day of work, doesn't that get lonely?"

"Have you ever heard me complain yet?"

"Orihime!"

"What? It's true. I've never complained about the loneliness since I graduated high school. Why would I complain now?"

"I don't know? You have a tendency to not open your heart since… _him_?"

"He has nothing to do with this!" shouted Orihime.

"You see what I mean? You get defensive and won't tell me what's going on or nothing. You automatically shut down. "Tatsuki sighed and continued. "Since that day, you haven't been the same. You changed from sweet Hime to a real bitch. I'm not complaining about you being a bitch because you being that way got you to become the CEO of Sweet Treaties Industry but being a bitch also changed you from dating great guys better than him."

"Okay Tatsuki look I'll let it slide that you called me a bitch but me being this way made me realize that man should be the farthest thing from my mind. I have too many things on my plate and taking care of a man's feelings is not on my agenda."

"What about someone taking care of you? I do it here and there but while I'm gone who's going to take my place?"

"Tatsuki I'm not in high school anymore. Sora took care of me; may he rest in peace, then you took care of me. I am passed the age when I don't need people taking care of me. I'm old enough and I can handle myself. Okay?"

"Fine but I'll keep an eye out for you."

"What is this really about? All of a sudden you're all about me dating for the past month. Shouldn't you be getting yourself ready for your big day?'

"The fact that I'm getting married has nothing to do with the fact that you're lonely!"

"I'm not lonely!"

"Fine, I just don't want all the guys jumping on you during my wedding. When you have a date that means that they'll back off."

Orihime rolled her eyes.

"I don't have time for this. I have to go to a meeting. I'll call you later."

"Ori-" Orihime pressed the end button and got up from her desk. Having a meeting at this time was unusually but she had to lie to get off the phone. She walked back towards the window and continued to stare out to Tokyo. The sight still amazed her. To the lights that flicker off of the buildings, to the people crossing the busy streets, and the night sky that made the moon more elegant.

'Knock knock'

"Ms. Inoue?"

Orihime turned towards the door to her assistant Momo Hinamori. The little lady walked into the office and bowed to Orihime.

"Ms. Inoue is it alright that I leave for the night?" Orihime walked towards her desk and sat in her deep red recliner chair.

"Do you have a date Hinamori?" Momo rose to look into her boss's eyes to see if she was serious. Seeing that Orihime was leaned on her desk with her face on the inside of her palm she didn't know _if_ she was really curious.

"Um no ma'am, I do not." Orihime sighed.

"Okay good night then." Orihime removed her hand and took up some papers from her desk to stack up and to look over for the rest of the night.

"Um Ms. Inoue?" Orihime continued to keep herself busy. Momo cleared her throat and called out to her again. "Ms. Inoue?"

Orihime stopped what she was doing to look up at Momo.

"Hinamori?"

"I know it's rude for me to say this-"

"So don't say it at all if it's rude." Momo flinched at her boss's reaction, but decided to continue.

"It's just that I'm really worried about you."

"Don't worry about me. Now please have a safe night and be careful going home." Orihime stood up and walked towards the door. She opened it and stood there waiting for Momo to walk out.

Completely put off guard by Orihime's actions, Momo ran out the office before she embarrassed herself again.

Orihime closed the door and walked back to her desk. She sat staring at the door that her assistant has ran out of.

'Maybe I was too hard on her,' she thought. Shaking her head she continued on to her papers making sure the numbers added up correctly. Another long night for CEO Orihime Inoue.

* * *

**I hope you like it so far...?**


	2. To The Board Room

**Next Chapter**

**Read on don't let me stop you lol**

* * *

**To the Board Room**

Walking into the office after a long night Orihime felt refresh. She passed her staff members who worked briskly at their cubicles. She always liked it that way. More work done meant more rising for her company.

Orihime walk to her favorite staff member, Hanatarō Yamada. He was sitting very closely to his desk trying hard to concentrate at his task at hand, not noticing Orihime's presence by his cubicle.

Clearing her throat Hanatarō jumped dropping what he was doing to stand up and bow to his CEO. Waving her hand Orihime took a seat on his desk and stared at him.

"Madam CEO, good morning. W- would you like some coffee?"

Smiling Orihime placed her hand on his head and ruffled his hair.

"No thank you but I wanted to know how you are doing?"

Smiling he responded, "I'm doing great, thank you again Madam CEO."

"That's good to hear." She slowly stood and continued to eye him to make sure that he really was unharmed.

Since Orihime came across his application while looking to replace a thieving staff member, she became attached to him. His background reminded her a bit about herself. Most of his life is mystery to his coworkers but to her it's truly amazing how he grew up. Even though he is shy around her but after many times seeing her he grew accustom to her bubbly personality that she keeps hidden. Some of the staff members became jealous of their relationship. Automatically thinking he was trying to get his way to the top they thought it was funny to pick on him and sabotage his work. When Orihime got wind of this she strolled in the staff section of the office while they were picking on him and made a very big scene with those involved. Since then no one has made an effort to pick on Hanatarō, and Orihime liked it that way.

"I'll see you later Hanatarō," giving a happy smile while walking towards the elevator. She had some work to be done before going into her 10am meeting.

Walking off the elevator Momo was sitting at her desk quietly being sure not to make eye contact with her boss.

Orihime stood in front of Momo's desk before entering her office. After last night she really wanted to clear the air.

Momo worried to why her boss was standing in front her desk for so long without saying anything, she decided to look up from her computer and looked into the beautiful gray eyes of her boss.

"Come into my office," Orihime turned and walked into her office.

Speechless from the sudden invitation Momo slowly stood and strolled into the office then waited. She stared at her black flats on her feet waiting for her boss to acknowledge her presence. After standing in the middle of the office for what felt like forever; but was really 5 minutes, Orihime cleared her throat. Momo looked up and stared at her boss. The fact that her boss was accomplished at such a young age of 25 and stood tall with her nude colored stiletto heels with a white colored matching pants suit, with her auburn hair pulled down on one side of her face, her cherry colored lip gloss and very little make up that just brighten her appearance with a sweet smile on her face took her off guard.

'Why the heck is she smiling' Momo asked herself.

"Hinamori, I would like to apologize for my rudeness last night. I also want to thank you for being worried about me, but you don't have to worry anymore okay. It's good to know that you care for me."

Momo letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding nodded and smiled back at her boss.

"You're very welcome Ms. Inoue."

"Good with that out the way, what is this meeting about that should be taking place in about 10 minutes," Orihime said while checking her watch.

Momo quickly got back into work mood and started down her list for Orihime.

"At 10am you have a meeting with a client name I. Kurosaki. He is the CEO of Ancient Colored Collection. This meeting is about merging his company with your own to gain more sales in the markets. Then aft-"

"Merging? I'm not merging with someone I don't know Momo."

Momo jumped. Whenever Ms. Inoue used her given name it was to be taken seriously.

"Ma'am, I left his information on your desk over 3 months ago. And I continued to email you about the upcoming meeting and what you needed to know about him along with his company's info."

Orihime bit her lip. She did receive those emails and she skimmed through the information about the guy but she didn't pay it any mind. She quickly ran to her desk and pulled out the papers containing the information on I. Kurosaki. She tried to read about it but she knew she didn't have time. It was too much to read in less than 7 minutes. She looked towards Momo who looked as nervous as her. Suddenly Momo smiled.

"Ma'am may I accompany you? That way I can fill in any gaps that may seem too hard for you to remember."

Orihime smiled. She knew she hired this girl for a reason. Orihime nodded and grabbed her cellphone. She walked towards her door with Momo right behind her. They have a lot to talk about while heading to the board room.

* * *

Walking with grace Orihime walked into the board room with Momo behind her with a straight face. She was not merging with some person because their sales couldn't reach out to the world like her merchandise can.

Walking around the table being sure not to make eye contact with the 3 people that sat at the other side of the table, Orihime made her way to her chair at the head of the table. Taking a seat Orihime took the papers from Momo, and skimmed through them one more time before flinging it on the table. Leaning back she placed her arm on the arm rest of the chair and placed her head in the palm of her hand. Taking a deep breath Orihime was prepared for a fight. Opening her eyes she looked straight ahead at the three people that sat at the other end of the table.

Cutting through the bullshit she got right to it.

"The answer is no."

* * *

**I love her attitude!**

**If you want to see how good she looks in her outfit the link is below:**

** www. Funxone files /2011 /06 /Business -World -Dress -10 .jpeg **TheDress

** www. Obsession footwear. co. uk/ 406 - thickbox _ default/ nude -stilettos. jpeg** The Shoes


	3. Ichigo Kurosaki

**Okay my story I Need to Protect You isn't really on hiatus its just that I have a writers block lol**

**I think I should just put it on hiatus. But it is NOT discontinued. **

**Let me just get this story out the way. And actually complete a story for once in my life.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ichigo Kurosaki**

Orihime looked at each of the three people that sat the other end of the table. Two of the three were shocked while the middle person smirked. Orihime slowly got up and placed her hand on the table. Leaning forward looking at the man that sat in the middle of his two subordinates; that still did not come over their shock, she continued.

"I have no interest with merging with a business that is on the merge of failing miserably in the world. My company is on the rise and I love to keep it that way. My business is not a toy for you to use because you cannot fix your own. If you really want to merge with MY rising company, I advise you take my advice. Deal with all the debt that is coming along with YOUR Company, hire staff members that do not steal and lie to make you happy. Make sure your executive management is keeping up with you and the other way around. If the numbers don't add up have an emergency meeting right away and get to the issue. Even if it's on a damn holiday call them in. Your company is supposed to be your baby, and to me you don't even seem the type to take care of your baby. Once that is taken care of, if you still have the idea of merging with me then we will be married. Our children will be friendly, or numbers will continue to match up and we both will be on the rise, until then fix your bullshit then I'll think about your offer."

Orihime leaned off the table. She looked towards Momo then went to face back towards the other three present in the board room.

"If you are missed something, my assistant will email you the things you need to fix. Until then, you have a great day Mr. Ichigo Kurosaki."

Orihime proceeded to walk out the board room when she heard the most unbeknownst sound of laughter. Orihime stopped walking to look towards the person that was laughing. The man that was sitting in between his still two shocked subordinates continued to laugh. He wiped a tear from his eye. He got up and walked straight to her. Looking straight into Orihime's eyes he started to speak.

"Ms. Inoue I'll have you know my bullshit is fixed. It's your bullshit that needs to be fixed. Why do you think I'm here?" Orihime gaped at the man that stood before her. Taking in her shocked appearance he continued. "Ms. Orihime Inoue your sales are raising but it's your company's people that need the assistance. Yes they are doing well for themselves; for now, but they need to do better or your rising company won't rise any higher than it already is." He moved his hand and slowly moved a strand of hair that fell from behind her hair.

Orihime came over her shock and slapped his hand away.

"I'll take my chances. Besides, you cannot fool me Mr. Kurosaki." Orihime placed her hands on her hips squaring off with the tall handsome man that stared into her eyes.

The man Kurosaki stood tall about 6 feet with a dark navy blue suit with a silk navy blue tie to match, his bright orange hair framing his handsome face with well-defined cheek bones and deep brown colored eyes that spoke authority.

Ichigo started in her eyes. His eyes then roamed her body. The curvy shape that filled out that white pants suit and her bountiful chest that almost looked like it was about to burst out from it. Also the way her body pronounced that she stood alone and knows her position well turned him on.

Momo and the two subordinates stared at the two CEOs who seem to be lost in their own world.

One of the subordinates cleared their throat to bring back the two to reality. Snapping their heads to the little lady that cleared her throat they glared at the rudeness.

"What is it Rukia?" Ichigo finally spoke.

"You're pretty much ogling the lady. Jeesh, look Ms. Inoue we apologize but we have come her to let you know all things has been cleared up and Ancient Colored Collection has a clean slate and is willing to and asking to please join you to boost not only this company but our companies sales even more," explained Rukia Kuchiki

Orihime walked back towards Momo who still stood by her boss's chair. Grabbing the sign off paper that Momo held, she then walked back towards Ichigo and slapped it in his chest.

"Before you sign this, I advise you to read every detail and rule of MY Company before we make it any further."

"Isn't it going to be OUR Company soon?" Ichigo smirked.

Rolling her eyes, Orihime looked towards Momo, who knew it was time to go. Turning back towards Ichigo she continued.

"I advise you to read everything because I will be testing you and see if I really can share my company with you."

"Thank you Ms. Inoue," smiled Rukia. Orihime nodded her head and made her way towards the door.

"Soon to be Mrs. Kurosaki," laughed Ichigo.

Stopping mid step Orihime turned to face Ichigo.

"Excuse me?"

"Well Ms. Inoue you were the one that said that when we merge we will be married or was that all talk?"

"I was not talking about physically marrying you rotten imbosol, but as our companies joining together they will be married. Idiot." Orihime continued to walk out not turning back.

Handing the documents to Renji Abarai; his other subordinate, Ichigo continued to look at the retrieving back of the beautiful Orihime Inoue. Rukia took the documents from Renji and slapped Ichigo in the head with them.

"You fool! We were this close to losing the damn merge what the hell is wrong with you!" shouted Rukia.

Turning to his subordinates he couldn't help but smirk.

"Um Rukia I think that hit might of loosen some more screws in orange top over here."

Ichigo quickly flashed Renji a glare and turned back to Rukia.

"The only thing that matters is that we go it. So let's go. I have plans for the evening." Rukia looked at Renji then they both turned towards Ichigo who was already walking out the door towards the elevator.

"Ichigo…" Ichigo continued to look ahead with a determined look on his face. Rukia continued, "You're meeting up with _her_ aren't you?" Her eyes searched his to see if he will provide her an answer.

"That's none of your business Rukia." He said as he took out his phone as it vibrated.

"Hello?" He answered. Suddenly he stopped walking and groaned. "Okay I'll be there in 30 minutes." Placing his phone back into his suit jacket pocket he turned towards Renji. "I need you to set up a dinner date with me and Orihime tomorrow night" Pressing the elevator button.

"Is it to establish more on the documents?" asked Renji.

"Hell no," Ichigo laughed. "It's a talk about claiming what's rightfully mine, and to claim her body. We're clearly married!" he laughed.

* * *

**Okay until next time**

**Please Review.**

**I'm kind of nervous about what you guys will say...**


	4. Angry Woman

**I'M BACK!**

**Loving the reviews and I thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Angry Woman**

The next day, Momo heard the arrival of the elevator. She quickly got prepared to greet her boss and to walk her through her daily morning assignments. Standing up with the assignments in hand, she smiled.

Orihime walked off the elevator with a vibe of irritation present. Momo shuddered from the sight of Orihime. It just pronounced it's self through her outfit.

Orihime wore an all-black pants suit with black stiletto heels; a deep shade of red lipstick covering her lips, her hair was also pulled back in a tight bun, with shades covering her face. Momo sighed; today was definitely not going to go well.

"Good morning Ms. Inoue," Momo said to try to break the tension.

Orihime walked towards Momo without making a sound. Momo bowed with papers in hand trying not to crush them.

"Would you like some coffee ma'am?" Momo tried again rising to her original height. Orihime scowled and started to walk away. Remembering the package that came in Momo called for Orihime before she disappeared into her office. "Ms. Inoue the package came in containing the portfolio." Walking around her desk she retrieved the portfolio and handed it to Orihime. She snatched it and growled looking at it. Looking at Momo she nodded in apology and walked into her office slamming the door shut.

"Was the meeting that bad?" Momo asked out loud to no one in general.

Inside the office, Orihime threw her briefcase one the deep red couch located on the left wall in her office. Walking to her desk she threw the portfolio on her desk. Then she grabbed her shades off her face placing it on her desk, and cursed.

"Damnit!" She walked around and sat down on her recliner chair. "That bastard! Urgh the nerve of him." She threw herself back up from the chair and started to walk back and forth in her office cursing everything.

Orihime couldn't get any sleep at night because that guy was on her mind all night. The fact that he thought it was okay to talk to her in any way. She stopped walking and cursed again.

"Why the hell did I give that man those documents? MOMO!"

Momo ran into her boss's office with panic written all over her face only to see her standing in front of her desk.

"Ma'am?" she called out hesitantly.

"I don't want to merge with him. How can I get out of this?"

"Um, well ma'am Renji Abarai is on the line."

"Who the hell is that?" she asked placing her hands on her hips. Momo hesitantly answered her boss.

"He… he is one of Mr. Kurosaki's subordinates from the meeting yesterday."

"What does he want?"

"He was told to tell you that Mr. Kurosaki is asking you out on a dinner date… to discuss the documents relating to your company."

Orihime leaned against her desk and folded her arms over her chest.

"Is that really what he wants to talk about?"

"That's all the information I have received so far… until you called for me." Orihime raised an eyebrow.

"Go back out there and tell him that Mr. Kurosaki better call me himself before he thinks about sending his underlings to do his dirty work."

"Ma'am?" Momo was confused. Did she want to do the dinner date?

"Go!" Momo scurried out trying not to trip.

Orihime walked back around her desk and sat in her chair with her legs crossed. She smirked.

"I must get back in control." Orihime looked on her desk at the portfolio. She pushed it to the side and shuffled through the papers that Momo has set up for her for the rest of the morning. She picked up the magazine that read "Sweet T" The model on the cover was outstanding as usual. She flipped through the pages and read through the magazine to make sure her publishers for the magazine was on point before the magazine hit the shelves again for the week.

"Ms. Inoue?" Orihime heard Momo's voice through the intercom.

"Go ahead Hinamori."

"Mr. Kurosaki is on line one."

"Thank you." Orihime placed the magazine on the side of her desk and stood up. She pressed line one and placed it on speaker. "Good morning Mr. Kurosaki." She walked towards the window to look out to Tokyo and all the morning traffic.

"Hello Ms. Inoue. I heard you would not accept my invitation unless I personally asked you. It seems that you love the sound of my voice whispering in your ear." He laughed.

"Cut the bullshit Kurosaki. All night I have been contemplating if I still want to merge with you. Right now you're walking on thin ice."

"Wow I was on your mind all night?"

"That's it! Goodbye." She walked back to her desk to end the call but stopped.

"Oi! I'm sorry. Lighten up Inoue, it was a little joke."

"I am not the one for humor Kurosaki. This dinner is all about business and I want to keep it that way. My assistant will call you about the place and time. Until then read those documents thoroughly. Remember this merge is important to you because you need me."

He started to laugh but stop shortly.

"Ms. Inoue you must be confused. I am not desperate for you or any of you baggage." He said with a serious tone.

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't stutter. Clean up your bullshit Inoue until then you do the same and read up on that portfolio."

"Wha-"Before she can say anything he hung up the phone.

Growing irritated, Orihime grabbed the portfolio off her desk along with her shades and walked over to the couch to grab her briefcase. This discussion was not over. Flinging her office door open she walked towards the elevator.

"Ma'am?" Momo asked struggling to stand up.

"I'll be right back Momo. If any important calls come in send them to my cellphone. When the elevator arrived, Orihime took out her cellphone from her briefcase and made a quick call to her driver.

No man will disrespect her again like _he_ did.

* * *

Ichigo stood up and walked out his office. He needed to stretch his legs. Coming in very early that morning to get everything ready for the soon to be merge he needed a break. Walking out his office all he heard was loud commotion down the hall. Curiosity getting the best of him he strolled down the hall with his hands in his pants pocket.

Turning the corner, what met his eyes was confusion. There arguing with one of his interns stood Orihime Inoue.

* * *

**Next Chapter will shock you!**


	5. The Game Begins

**Prepare to be Shocked!**

**WARNING COMES INTO EFFECT!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**The Game Begins**

Ichigo slowly took his hands out his pockets and watched in confusion as Orihime took her shades off to get a better look at him.

Why was she here? Why was she standing in his company's office building? How did she get here so fast? Her office is almost and half an hour away. It just felt like he was just on the phone with her.

Orihime shifted her gaze to Ichigo that stood at the corner of the hallway with a stupid shocked look on his face. Taking off her shades, she looked him up and down noticing his gray suit with a royal blue tie and white button up shirt with black shoes. He was still handsome even if he did look stupid. But she had business to take care of.

Snapping back to reality, he watched as Orihime walked up to him and slapped him in the face. Everyone that was in the hallway stood in shock. Their current CEO was slapped by their soon to be CEO.

"How dare you speak to me that way?" Orihime yelled at him. "Do you think you can talk to me anyway? I'm not some little girl that has no back bone and will do anything you say. You will and forever talk to me with respect. Remember you came to me begging for a way in. So if you want this merger to work I advise you talk to me with respect, and I _might_ do the same for you, unless you earn it. Is that understood Ichigo Kurosaki?" Orihime stood with her hands on her hips staring at him.

Ichigo tried to remember what just happened. She strolled into his company, caused a commotion, slapped him, yelled at him demanding respect, and asking if _he_ understood. Coming over his shock his eyes flickered to anger.

Orihime noticing his change of mood she shifted her weight on her feet another way, but kept her angry eyes burning into his growing angry eyes.

His employees started to whisper.

"Will the merger end because of him being disrespectful?"

"Wouldn't his grandfather become angry?"

"It was his grandfather's idea to merge with Sweet Treaties Industry because it is so successful."

"Still CEO Inoue did come out wrong making a scene here."

"Where's security?"

Ichigo listened to all the hushed whispers. His grandfather told him to be nice to this trident of a woman but he couldn't take it anymore. He was blazing with anger now. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close so she can only hear him.

"You did something really bad. And what's worse is that you're on my territory. No one is here to protect you Inoue." He turned and dragged her with him.

Orihime started to protest and tried to break free from his hard grip on her.

"Let me go you bastard." Still ignoring her, he continued to his office.

Fuck what his grandfather said. He won't tolerate this woman acting all types of barbaric in front of his employees demanding respect and saying she'll think about giving him respect. He didn't sign up for this crazy bullshit ride. His father told him; when he was serious, that most women were emotional creatures but this bitch behind him that he was dragging wasn't emotional. She was evil on many different levels. And he had to tame her before she grew out of control.

Finally reaching his office, he full pulled her into the office and slammed the door closed. He locked the door and faced her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked in a calm voice.

"What's wrong with me? The fact that you called me then disrespected me is what's wrong with me! How dare you think you can talk to me anyway?"

"May I clarify that you were the one that told your assistant to tell Renji to tell me to ask you personally about this dinner date?"

Orihime rolled her eyes. "I don't know what women you've been with but that conversation was not an invitation but you flirting with me. I told you I'm all business."

Ichigo started laughing.

"Do you really think I want to flirt with you? No man would! You're a control freak and barbaric in a sexy woman's body. It is such a waste."

Orihime gasped. "How dar-"

"You can't get mad at me. You already proved it when you walked into my company causing a scene and scared the employees half to death yelling and demanding respect. Who does shit like that? Do you do things like that at your company? I hope not for the sake of your employees. "Ichigo moved closer to Orihime towering over her with his height. "Like I said fix your bullshit… wait let me clarify. Fix your horrible personality and try being a lady, and maybe _I MIGHT_ respect you." Ichigo moved away from her and started to walk back to his desk. "You can leave now ma'am."

Orihime watched as he made his way around his desk. She was humiliated. She never had anyone provoke her like he did. Orihime looked down and tears started to form in her eyes. Maybe she has been acting out and being unlady like. Was this all the stress and pent up anger she had been holding because of him since college? Was she taking it out on all these good people that surrounded her because she still won't let him go? Maybe Tatsuki was right. She didn't need a massage, she needed something more.

Ichigo sat down and faced Orihime. Noticing that she hasn't left yet he scowled. Why the hell was she still there? Standing there as if she doesn't have work to do. He had work that needed to be done damnit.

"Oi, get out my office. Are you deaf all of a sudden?" Ichigo watched as her body started to shake. Jumping up he ran to her. "Hey you okay?"

Taken him off guard she suddenly jumped on him and started to kiss him. With his reflexes, Ichigo grabbed her thighs to keep her up. Suddenly it clicked in his head that this lady was kissing him out of nowhere. Walking back he hit his desk and almost fell back. Orihime grabbed his hair gaining more access from his sudden gasp. She darted her tongue in his mouth and tasted every bit of him. She let go of his hair and wrapped her arms around his neck. She needed to have a release and this man will give it to her.

Ichigo trying to understand why her actions from early suddenly changed to this lady kissing him, he decided to play her game. He responded and kissed her back. Twirling around, he threw her on top of his desk. Gasping for air from both parties they stared at each other. Maybe it is something they both needed. Orihime sat up and pulled her hair loose of her tight bun. Her auburn tresses falling to frame her beautiful face, she grabbed Ichigo and attacked his lips again. They both fought to pull each other's clothing off. He reached for her blazer and pulled it off, then going to her button up blouse he ripped that open watching the buttons fall in different areas of his office.

Orihime pulled his suit jacket open and attacked his neck in small kisses. She pulled his tie so he can kiss her lips again. She moaned in his mouth when his fingers brushed her breast through her black laced bra. Ichigo pushed her down on his desk and watched as her hair was sprawled out around her like a halo. This Orihime he thought he would never see. He face was flushed her lips swollen with her lipstick smudged. This was turning him on. He grabbed her breast and squeezed them. They were so big and beautiful through her bra. He licked his lips. He didn't have time to go slow. He ripped her bra off and attacked her breast. His tongue flicked her pink erect nipple before he started to suck on it.

Orihime gasped and pulled on his hair. She needed this, she kept telling herself. She pressed her thighs together to keep the friction going in her nether region. Noticing this Ichigo pushed her legs apart and grinded his hard member in her hot area. They both groaned out in pleasure. He continued to grind into her as he attacked her other breast giving it the same attention as the other.

Growing frustrated Orihime pushed Ichigo off of her. She pulled his shirt open and watched as his buttons landed close to where all of her buttons were. Pushing off his shirt, she kissed his chest. His body was a sight to see. Licking her lips she continued to kiss her way down to his belt that held his pants up. She pulled the buckle of his belt and zipped his pants down. He needed to lose everything from now. She pulled his pants and boxers down at the same time. His erection sprang free. Another sight to see. She blushed noticing how big he was. It's been awhile since she had been intimate with anyone.

Ichigo smirked noticing her shock. He pulled her up and pushed her back down on his desk. He pulled at her slacks. He didn't waste time either. He pulled her panties along with her slacks and threw it to the side. Orihime smiled. He pulled her thighs apart and smiled at how wet she was. She was even beautiful down there. Her pussy with small auburn curls was glistening and waiting to be entered. Ichigo wanted to taste her but was too high off the sweet aura and the sight of her sex that he wanted to feel her now. Grabbing a hold of his member, he teased her. Her juices were glistening his tip while he teased her.

Orihime started to whine when he continued to tease her. He wanted to make this last but he himself was growing frustrated. Finding her entrance he plunged into her. He walls gripped him tightly. He hissed out how tight she was. Orihime screamed from his sudden entrance. Sitting up she grabbed his arms placing crescent moons from her nails. Both panting he waited until she got adjusted to him before moving. She laid back down then jerked her hips to let him know that she was ready. He pulled out of her completely and plunged back into her. Orihime screamed again. He didn't stop; he kept doing the same action over and over, Orihime giving him the same reaction. He grabbed her thighs and pushed them down and further apart so he can feel her deeper. She felt so good.

Orihime moaned out feeling him fill her up. She started to move her hips so she can meet him with every thrust. He turned his hips to thrust into her with a slight angle. Orihime moaned out with him hitting her spot. She rolled her hips to feel more pleasure. Ichigo groaned feeling her roll her hips with his member inside her. Ichigo leaned forward and watched Orihime as her eyes would open and close with pleasure. This was a sight he doubt he'll forget. Her face was flushed with small amounts of sweat forming around her forehead. Beautiful. His mind wondered a little, he remembered just less than a moment ago she was outside his office causing a scene. He grew angry. He thrust into her angrily. She screamed out. He was going to tame her and make sure she remembered this moment. He wanted her to remember that only he can give her this much pleasure. He leaned back and watched as he entered her. He watched as her pussy continued to keep his member wet. This he can get used to. Maybe the merge wasn't so bad after all.

Ichigo pulled out of Orihime. She started to whine missing him inside her. He pulled her arm so she could stand up. Orihime was confused at his sudden actions. He grabbed her hair and kissed her roughly. She moaned at his rough actions. He pulled away from her and turned her around. He pushed her down on the desk that her ass was facing him. He slapped her ass and Orihime giggled. His hand print that was starting to form and turn red made Ichigo feel cocky. He then took his member in his hand and guided it into her awaiting pussy. He grabbed her hair and made her arch her back. He continued to thrust into her. The sounds of the skins slamming into each other made him fuck her harder. Orihime cried out with pleasure as he continued his assault. He moved his other hand and pulled at her nipple. Moaning out in pleasure Orihime felt that she was about to reach her peak.

Ichigo felt her tighten around him. But he wasn't there yet.

"You better not," he growled.

Their pants started to become in sync with moans and groans sometimes throwing them off. Ichigo let go of Orihime's hair and breast to have a good grip on her hips before he could come. Orihime felt her orgasm coming she screamed out in frustration at Ichigo for not reaching his yet.

Ichigo smiled.

"Okay Hime, let go," he groaned out. Orihime throwing her head back finally coming hard. Ichigo held on tight to her hips as he thrust a final time and came deep inside of her. He let go of her hips and took a hold of his desk.

Both of them coming down off their high to catch their breath, Ichigo pulled out of Orihime and watched as his cum dripped from her pussy. Stepping back he took a better look at his work. He smirked.

Orihime slowly stood at full height and turned around to face him. With a flushed cheeks and her breathing coming back to being her regular rhythm stared at Ichigo.

They both were lost of words.

* * *

**Nasty Adults lol**

**Hopefully this sort of explained Ichigo's OOC, he had to act like that on behalf of his grandfather**

**Until next time... which will be soon.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. World Crashing

**Sorry for the wait. I was supposed to update this last week Thursday but the snow kept me from school.**

******But here's good old Chapter 6**

**P.S : Thanks for the reviews, followers and favs!**

* * *

**World Crashing**

They both stared at one another.

Orihime was the first to move. She quickly moved to the other side of Ichigo's office to grab her clothing that has been discarded during their heated session.

She quickly pulled her slacks containing her panties inside and started to search for her blouse. Finding it behind Ichigo, who stood watching Orihime. She looked past him and went to pick up her blouse. Huffing out in anger that her blouse was ruined from being ripped off; she put it on anyway and tried to make it look decent enough. She smoothed out the wrinkled shirt and scanned the room for her blazer. Pushing past him she walked behind his desk and picked up her blazer. Smoothing it out before putting it on. Finally fully dressed Orihime looked over at Ichigo who was leaning against the wall smirking.

"What?" asked Orihime while folding her arms over her chest.

"You tell me?" he smiled.

Orihime rolled her eyes and moved towards the door.

"So you are a guy?" Orihime paused before turning the knob of his office door.

"Excuse me?" turning around Orihime met his deep brown eyes.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. He pushed himself off the wall and walked to his closet on the far left of his office. Orihime watched Ichigo, who was still naked, shuffle through his closet. He emerged out with a new suit.

Orihime was speechless.

'Was this man prepared for sex to happen in his office?' Orihime asked herself.

Ichigo laid his new suit on his cleared off desk.

"Ms. Inoue, I would apologize for jumping you, however I was not the one that did the jumping. As I mentioned before about you being a guy is completely on called for. However you did just had sex with me and quickly trying to leave my sight."

Orihime shifted her weight on her other leg. She needed to get out of here.

"My apologies Mr. Kurosaki but I must take my leave." Orihime quickly unlocked the door and bolted out of his office.

Ichigo couldn't help but shake his head.

"Ms. Orihime Inoue is someone I can work with."

* * *

The next day Orihime walked off the elevator towards her office. Momo was there typing away at whatever work Orihime abandoned yesterday. She just couldn't go back to work after her session with Mr. Kurosaki.

Momo stopped typing when she seen Orihime approaching her. Today Orihime's appearance wasn't outstanding as usually but because she was so beautiful she can pull anything off. Instead of her original pants suits, Orihime decided to stick with a casual white dress with black out linings, kicked off with black and white stiletto heels. Her make-up was basic with a dab of lip gloss and her hair was pulled up in a high pony tail.

"Good afternoon ma'am," Momo said while checking her watch. Orihime paused at the closed door of her office. "Ma'am is everything alright?"

"Hinamori I couldn't have been better," she replied sadly. Momo was confused of her boss's answer to her question. Before asking her what she meant Orihime disappeared into her office slowly closing the door behind her.

Orihime walked to her desk and seen the work that needed her approval waiting on her desk.

Sighing she threw her big white bag on the couch and sat in her chair. As soon as she sat down her cellphone started ringing.

"Urghhh! Hello!" she screamed into the phone not bothering to look at the id.

"Orihime Inoue! Why haven't you picking up my phone calls?" said a familiar voice.

"For the love of-"

"Damnit Orihime I was worried sick about you so you better explain your absence. And I know you weren't working late because Momo told me you took a trip out and haven't been back since," said Tatsuki.

"I was busy. You know I have a life right?"

"Wow Orihime this is not how you talk to a bride to be."

"Speaking of bride, shouldn't you be concentrating on your upcoming wedding?"

Tatsuki started laughing.

"Trust me I have time. Plus I want to see you. Are you in the office now?"

Orihime coughed. "Um uh no,' Orihime stood up. "Actually I'm away at the moment."

The door burst open.

"LIAR!" Tatsuki stood at Orihime's office door with Momo standing behind. Poor girl looked so frighten. Orihime sighed and placed her phone on her desk.

"It's okay Hinamori." Momo sighed and closed the door so the two can have privacy. "Hi Tastuki."

"Hi?" Tatsuki put her hands on her hip. "Is that all you can say? You've been gone for a week and all you can say is HI!" Orihime rolled her eyes.

"I talked to you just 2 days ago."

"It felt like a week." Tatsuki removed her hand from her hips and strolled over to Orihime. She pulled her into a hug. "Look at you, beautiful as usual. But you don't have any spark in your eyes like you usually do."

"Hmm, you know it's just work." Orihime wiggled out of the hug and sat back down in her chair crossing her legs.

"A new client?"

"You can say that." Orihime shifted her eyes towards the window watching the clouds move by.

"Who is he?" Orihime paused. "OH MY KAMI! You like this guy!"

"W-what?"

"It's so obvious that explains the laid back attitude."

"Maybe I'm just tired"

"No no no no. The last time you were laid back…" Tatsuki paused. " Oh my… did you get some?"

"Tatsuki!"

"You did!" Orihime groaned. "What's his name?" Tatsuki pulled out a chair that was in front of her desk and sat down. "Wait!" She jumped up before getting comfortable. "Let's talk about this over lunch, my treat." She grabbed Orihime by the hand and pulled her towards the door. The pull wasn't the same like yesterday, but she continued to follow her out the door.

* * *

Orihime came out of the elevator exhausted from explaining (lying) to Tatsuki that she didn't get _some_ from anyone. She really couldn't tell her best friend that she had sex with a greedy yet sexy hottie like Kurosaki. It was too early for her to come to realization about what she had done.

Momo was on the phone looking at Orihime like she lost something precious. Concerned Orihime approached her desk.

"What's wrong?" Momo was about to answer when she cringed from the person talking on the line. Orihime didn't like that reaction. She walked around Momo's desk and grabbed the phone from her ear.

"Hello?" she answered pissed.

"Ms. Inoue," said a silky smooth voice. Orihime's whole world came crashing down. Why was **HE** calling?

* * *

**Yup! The drama begins...**

**Sorry about this chapter being short but I promise next weeks chapter will be longer and I'll upload more than one chapter**

**SPOILER! Next couple of chapters will tell you who HE and SHE is...**

**Please Review!**


	7. Feelings Thrown Away

**Here we go again**

**This time I did some work!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Feelings Thrown Away**

"How did you get this number?" Orihime asked hesitantly.

"Don't you know how famous you are? I've seen your latest magazine. It's sad how you're not on the cover as the beautiful model for you company. Is there a reason that you're hiding that gorgeous face?"

"Why are you calling me Ulquiorra?"

"Woman, I'm calling to let you know that you cannot run from me forever. I've known where you were this whole time; I was just waiting for the perfect time."

"Wow I never took you for a stalker," snickered Orihime.

"Watch your tongue before I cut it out." Orihime gripped the phone tight. "Meet me for dinner later on tonight. Hopefully you still have an appetite after hearing my voice again, but you should since you didn't eat when you were with you best friend Tatsuki."

Orihime almost dropped the phone.

"Leave her out of this!" Momo jumped at her boss's sudden outburst. Orihime not paying her any attention continued her outburst. "She has nothing to do with us! So please I'll meet you just tell me when and where." Orihime whispered.

"That's the Orihime I remembered… very obedient. I'll call you in an hour with the details." With that said he hung up leaving Orihime speechless and worried for her best friend's life. Orihime shoved the phone in Momo's hand and walked to her office with her face still in fear.

Momo stared at her boss then back to the phone hearing the dial tone. Something has definitely got her boss spooked.

Orihime walked to her desk and stared at her cell phone. It was blinking letting her know that she had a missed call. Maybe from Ulquiorra trying to get in contact with her. Slowly she picked up her phone and saw it was a missed call from Tatsuki. Her mind began racing thinking about all the threats that Ulquiorra had stressed in a silent code. Quickly dialing back Tatsuki's number she waited for her voice.

After about five rings her phone went to voicemail. Orihime's heart began to race.

'Did he do something to Tatsuki' she thought. She called back waiting. This time the phone went to straight to voicemail.

Biting her lip she grabbed her things and left her office. She had to search for Tatsuki.

* * *

Ichigo was in his office throwing a stress ball into the air while Rukia read off all the duties that needed to be taken cared of before the merger. Hardly paying any attention to what she was saying Ichigo never saw the stapler coming his way.

"What the fuck Rukia!" Ichigo yelled checking his head for any blood.

"Then pay attention fool!" Rukia fixed herself before sitting back down. "This is an important merger not only for yourself but for those that work for you and mainly your grandfather."

"So why the hell didn't he do it while he was still here?"

"Because, he had to keep your lazy ass busy."

"This is complete bullshit," he mumbled. "Honestly I don't think I need to read anything about this merger."

"What does that mean?" Rukia asked curiously.

"Let's just say Ms. Inoue and I did our own type of merging," he chuckled.

"What does that even mean?"

Ichigo leaned up from his chair and placed his hands on the desk. "This desk was consecrated."

Ichigo could not contain his laughter. The look on Rukia's face was priceless. The look of confusion on her face when she looked from him to the desk, then back to him. Her looked then changed from questionable while looking at the desk. Her face then turned red from embarrassment.

"You… you and Ms. Inoue had sex?" she asked hesitantly.

Ichigo nodded while smiling. Rukia was taken off guard with his smile which was genuine and fascinating. He barely shows it to her none the less. She blushed.

"Let's just say that I wasn't the one to start it off." Ichigo stood up then walked around and sat on the edge of his desk looking at Rukia. "So with our differences out the way I believe everything will run smoothly throughout this merger."

Rukia stood up. "Very well then," not looking Ichigo in the eyes she turned around and walked towards the door. She then paused, "Ichigo just be careful."

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Because of her."

"Inoue? Don't worry I think we'll be fine after the other day."

Rukia turned around furiously. "Not Ms. Inoue you moron. Senna!"

Ichigo's smile fell from his face. He stood up and walked towards Rukia.

"How do you know about Senna?" he asked towering over her.

Rukia looked away from his furious eyes.

"I know a lot of things about you that you don't know about yourself," she whispered.

"I advise you keep your thoughts to yourself and stay out of my business. What Senna and I have is not something I will stress about. She is someone that I have an on and off relationship. Our relationship is not serious, so I have no reason to be worried about her."

"Do you really feel that way?" Rukia asked searching for a real answer in his eyes. "What about Ms. Inoue's feelings?" Looking down, "what about my feelings?" she whispered.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes hearing her every word. "Inoue is a strong woman, and so should you."

Rukia looked up in shock at his words. "But-"

"What we had was a mistake and it will never happen again. I was young and naïve." Tears started to form in her eyes. "I may have been your first, but you quickly bounced back. I am not Kaien, and I will never be him."

_**SLAP**_

"Don't talk about him like he's some type of disease. He was your brother!" Ichigo slowly turned back towards Rukia.

"Main word… was. He's gone Rukia and he's not coming back. I refuse to be anyone's rebound guy." He turned around and walked back to his chair behind his desk.

"I didn't make you the rebound guy!" Rukia shook with anger. "I know I made a mistake that one time but after that you meant so much to me, you still do." Ichigo watched her as she pleaded. He couldn't face this Rukia that look so defeated. He turned towards the window to look at the sun set.

"Rukia if I do mean something to you, then keep being my friend, confidant and my comrade as we face this merger. I don't want your feelings blocking me from my goal."

"But Ich-"

"No Rukia! We're not doing this."

"Then when? You make me fee-"

"Damnit Rukia, no!" he turned around. He was furious. "Let it go and forget it ever happened. Kami! Just get out my office; I refuse to deal with this now." Ichigo turned back to the window. He closed his eyes in shame as he heard Rukia choke on a sob.

"Fine!" she choked out. She turned around and left his office with his thoughts racing.

* * *

Orihime drove around still calling her best friend. Her phone kept going straight to voicemail. Finally pulling into Tatsuki's driveway, Orihime called one more time. Still the voicemail picked up. Growling she threw her phone in the passenger's seat. She looked at Tatsuki's home and saw the lights were on.

Orihime pushed the car door open and ran to the front door banging on the door.

"Tatsuki! Tatsuki open the door! Are you okay?" Panicking when she didn't hear movement moving towards the door, she started to push the door down. After about three tries, Orihime fell into the house. Tatsuki's fiancé had opened the door

"Orihime what are you doing? Are you okay?" Orihime quickly stood up and saw Tatsuki's fiancé staring at her like she's gone mad.

"Is Tatsuki here?" she pushed by him and went straight to the living room seeing a whole bunch of documents all over the room.

"Orihime calm down, Tatsuki isn't here she ran out to grab some dinner."

"Then why isn't she picking up her phone?" He looked at Orihime then back in the living room. "Aren't you worried about her?"

"She's fine; she must have forgotten her phone." Walking into the room trying not to knock over his documents, he reached for something on the table and made his way back to Orihime. "See her phone is right here." Orihime stared at the phone.

"How long ago did she leave?"

"Not that long ago, she should be on her way back soon. Have a seat… if you can find one and wait for her." Looking around she saw an empty spot and sat down fidgeting impatiently.

"Orihime, please calm down. Tatsuki is a big girl. Would you like some tea? It'll calm your nerves." Orihime nodded. Making his way to the kitchen, Orihime looked around trying to get her mind off of Tatsuki for a moment.

"Uryuu, why is it such a mess in here?" He laughed.

"Well the wedding planning and trying to keep Tatsuki happy, I had to bring my work home."

"But you work in the hospital."

"I know, but these cases are more difficult to handle. That way when I do have time to return back to the hospital, I won't be overwhelmed with so many cases." He said returning back with a mug of green tea.

"Thank you," she said taking a hold of the tea mug.

"So tell me how the business is going? Tatsuki told me you were merging with Ancient Colored Collection."

Orihime sighed. "Unfortunately, yes I am merging with them."

"Why do you sound so down about it? I think it's a great thing." He said staring at Orihime as she took a sip of her tea.

"I guess," she finally said. "The only thing is that the guy that's in charge of that company is such a asshole." Uryuu laughed.

"Nothing like that should worry you now. You've done so much. The make up your company sells is remarkable and Ancient Colored Collection's clothing is breathtaking. Combining both industries will shut down everything around it."

Orihime smiled. "You really think so?"

"Of course," Uryuu watched Orihime. She looked to the side thinking about the merge. Maybe merging with Kurosaki's company may benefit her. Orihime never seen Uryuu get up and stand in front of her. Shaking from her daydream she dropped her tea mug noticing Uryuu standing in front of her.

"Uryuu? Are you okay?" Next thing she knew he pushed her down on the floor and started to devour her lips. Orihime was too in shocked to realize that he was trying to have his way with her.

"You're still beautiful as I remembered in high school." He whispered husky while kissing her neck leaving small hickeys. Feeling disgusted Orihime screamed.

"Stop it!" Orihime started to fight back when she realized his actions were of lust. Her fist came in contact with is cheekbone making him fumble backwards. Orihime then kicked him in the gut with her stiletto heels. He buckled over in pain as he fell backwards on the coffee table. Orihime took that opportunity to escape. Forgetting why she was there she quickly ran to her car; remembering she left the door open and car still running, jumped into her car.

"Orihime?" Orihime's head snapped towards Tatsuki who was walking back to her home with take out food. Orihime felt too ashamed to face her, she put her car in reverse and drove off without looking back.

* * *

Ichigo sat in his office staring at the night sky.

"Why am I still here?" he asked himself out loud. His stomach growled. "Might as well get something to eat." He stood up and walked towards the door. The moment he opened his office door, there stood Orihime with tear stained cheeks. "Inoue?"

Orihime pushed Ichigo in the office slamming the door. She jumped on him and started to kiss him. He knew once again that this was the Orihime he was not used to.

* * *

**Damn that was sexy...**

**As soon as I started typing everything just started flowing**

**I love the fact everyone is reading this story. THANK YOU SOO MUCH!**

**Oh yeah I promised more chapters this week, which I will complete tomorrow.**

**Until then please Review**


	8. Ex

**Sorry for being gone for so long. **

**An old friend came back from South Korea and I'm super hype!**

**But right after my Spanish Class I ran to the library to type this up. **

**I hope you like it**

**ENJOY!**

**P.S Thanks for the Reviews**

* * *

**Ex**

Orihime kissed Ichigo while pushing him towards the couch that was farther into his office. She pushed him down. The tears were gone and now lust lied in her eyes. She needed this once again. Without saying a word Orihime lifted her dress towards her waist and pushed her panties down. Ichigo knew that they won't need any foreplay because she was already wet. He unbuckled his belt from his pants and lifted his hips to push them down. Orihime licked her lips and climbed on top of him. She moved her hands to his broad chest and pushed him down while she tried to get comfortable on top of him. Ichigo smirked at how she was taking lead of the whole situation.

Orihime felt his hard member twitch from underneath her. She lifted her hips and took a hold of his member. It has been a while since she was in this position; hopefully she still knew what she was doing.

Orihime teased him and herself, having both of them groan out in frustration. Wanting the teasing to end, Ichigo grabbed a hold of Orihime's hip and thrust her down on his awaiting member. He gripped her hips to keep her still so they can both get comfortable with the new feelings in a new position for the both of them.

Orihime rolled her hips so they can start the unexpected. Ichigo released his tight hold on her hips but did not remove his hands. Orihime moved up and down on his shaft. She moaned out in pleasure. The way his member was curved, it was hitting her spot making her move more furiously. She couldn't concentrate on anything anymore but the pleasure that was going through her body.

Ichigo grasped her hips tighter and moved his hips to meet her thrusts. They both began to breathe hard and pant out in heavy lust. He felt her walls starting to tighten around him, but he was far from done. Orihime not noticing Ichigo's sudden action, she opened her eyes and realized she was face down on the couch with her ass in the air.

She turned around and saw that Ichigo was removing his suit jacket and loosening his tie. Ichigo finished getting comfortable and positioned himself behind Orihime. He pushed her dress up so that it could surround her waist.

"This perfect ass," he said before he smacked it.

"Mm," Orihime moaned out in pleasure. Ichigo took hold of his member and placed it in front of her heated spot. He smirked at how she jerked when she didn't feel him enter her.

"Patience Ms. Inoue."

"Please," she pleaded. He shoved his member deep inside of her. Orihime sighed in deep pleasure. He rocked his hips back and forth thrusting deep inside of her while she held onto the couch for support. He moved his hands to her ass and parted her cheeks to get a better look at his member entering her from behind.

"You like this position don't you?" he asked her. Orihime couldn't answer right away because she was so lost in the way he kept thrusting into her. Ichigo stopped abruptly. "Answer me?"

Orihime pushed her hips back and began to move at her own pace. Ichigo liked her being in charge but right now she was defying him. He gripped her hair and pulled her head back. Orihime screamed. He didn't know whether it was in agony or pleasure but she did stop moving.

"Answer me Inoue."

"Y...yes I do, please just don't stop." He let go of her hair and thrust into her wildly. She was tightening around him again and this time he was ready. Orihime screamed out in ecstasy as she let go. Ichigo felt her explode around his member but he continued thrusting into her; helping her ride out her orgasm as he slowly waited for his to come. With the finally three thrusts he came deep inside her womb.

Ichigo felt his lip twitch when he came. It felt so good coming inside her.

Orihime sighed when Ichigo removed himself from inside of her. He fell back on the couch and closed his eyes.

Orihime stood up from the couch and began to look for her panties that she discarded on the floor. Ichigo peeked through one of his eyes and watch her shimmy herself into her panties. Orihime then smoothed out her dress and turned to face Ichigo.

With both eyes fully open staring at Orihime he frowned at her. Orihime confused at his sudden change of mood knew it was time for her to take her leave.

"Thank you Mr. Kurosaki." Orihime did a quick bow and walked briskly towards the door. She was almost out until she felt her body being pulled back. Next thing she knew she was on the couch again with Ichigo right on top of her holding her down.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked her.

"I… I need to go," she said without looking at him directly in the eyes.

"So is this what the merge is going to be about. Just plain fucking? I don't think I read that in the documents that you gave me."

Orihime's face changed from guilty to irritation. She pushed him off of her and sat up on the couch.

"Look I wasn't expecting any of this to happen but it did. We can't take it back now. And don't act like you didn't want it either."

"I'm a man, I always want sex!"

"I'm a woman, I want sex too! Is that wrong?" Orihime's face was red with irritation.

Ichigo sighed. "Look, do what you want, but if we're going to do this we can't catch feelings for one another but if it comes down to that, at least ask me out on a date." Ichigo chuckled.

"Me catching feelings for a bastard like you please don't say that again…." Orihime paused. "Shit!" She threw herself off the couch and bolted towards the door.

"Oi!" Ichigo yelled after her, but he fell before he can reach the door. He looked down at his feet and realized that his pants were still down around his ankles. "Damn."

Orihime ran to her car and open the door. She looked over at the passenger's seat and found her phone. She had 9 missed calls. 8 of them from Tatsuki and the last one from Ulquiorra. Orihime felt her heart drop. Had she missed her date with Ulquiorra? What will he do to Tatsuki? What will he do to her? Orihime started to panic. She couldn't deal with the same issues she had in college with this guy.

The way he would stare at her and the way his silence would make her lose her mind slowly. She didn't want to remember that now.

Orihime knew she had to woman up and call him back. She hit the call back button and waited for him to answer.

Each ring was torturing for her. Finally Orihime gave up and hung up. She sighed out in relief knowing she didn't have to see him or hear from him. Orihime sat comfortably in her car getting ready to drive off when she saw a figure standing in front of her car. She rolled her eyes. Ichigo was becoming a pain in the ass. She opened her car door and stepped out.

"Look Ichigo, what we just did is nothing compared to what could have happened if we were to date." Orihime closed the door and faced the figure. "Kurosaki? Are you speechless now?"

"My woman is sleeping around with other men?"

Orihime's eyes widen in panic.

"No… no! What are you doing here?"

"I told you I know everything that you do and know exactly where you go. But this is what took me off guard. Sweet Orihime Inoue is sleeping with her soon to be merger partner. Now that will catch the media's attention now, wouldn't it?" Ulquiorra stepped from in front of her car and walked right up to Orihime.

Orihime felt like her world was ending. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak, and she was completely paralyzed in fear. Ulquiorra stared down at the wide eyed Orihime.

"I would have never guess Orihime would defile her body. Tell me woman, was he good?"

Orihime was still paralyzed.

Ulquiorra's green eyes watched Orihime's body shake in fear. He moved his hands to her hair and smoothed out the messy pony tail do she had. He lightly pulled her hair.

Orihime choked back a sob she had been holding.

"Please don't hurt me!" she shouted.

* * *

Ichigo pulled up his pants and fixed himself before heading out of the office. While fixing his tie he saw Rukia and Renji whispering near the elevator.

"What are you two gossiping about?" Rukia jumped at the sound of Ichigo's voice but didn't turn to look in his direction.

"What's it to ya carrot top?" asked Renji.

Ichigo growled in frustration. "Bastard."

"Hey, why do you look like that?" Renji asked.

"Like what?"

"Like someone threw your clothes in a blender. You look terrible man."

Ichigo looked down at his clothes and smirked looking back at Renji. "You can say that."

"Was she here?"

Ichigo's eyes shifted towards Rukia. Her eyes refused to face his own.

"Who's she?" asked Renji who was still clueless.

"Yes… she was. She just left not too long ago." Rukia's body shivered in anger.

"Asshole!" she growled out and ran back to her office down the hall.

"Hey what's going on?" Renji asked still confused. "Who's she?"

Ichigo watched Rukia run back to her office. Sighing he faced Renji.

"I'm going to get some air." Ichigo pressed the elevator button and walked inside.

"Hey! Why isn't anyone telling me anything?" yelled Renji while the doors were closing.

Ichigo couldn't deal with Rukia at the moment; he needed to know where he and Orihime stood. When the elevator door opened large amber eyes meet his deep brown eyes.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo was lost for words staring at the figure he had not seen in almost 6 months.

"Senna."

* * *

**YES! Now the real story begins.  
**

**I'm not sure if I'm making Ulquiorra into Aizen, which I'm trying to avoid. **

**I need to watch more Bleach episodes and see how he interacts with Orihime, so I can get the chemistry right.**

**Until then Please REVIEW!**


	9. Past Times

**Sorry for being gone for so long. I agree it's been a while but I'm back**

**Oh I got my first…I don't know how to describe it, but I guess it's a bad review.**

**It mentioned how my story is confusing. I don't want to confuse anyone. But this story is not really complicated. Two people with huge egos with not so great relationship pasts, it comes to hurt them in the future. And it happens to affect their careers. So far so good?**

**Anyway, I don't mind the honesty. Please enjoy this chapter which is quite long.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Past Times**

"Senna…. What are you doing here?"

"Well hello to you too Ichigo," Senna said while pushing Ichigo back into the elevator.

"Wha-Where are we going?"

"Back to your office silly. We have a lot to talk about."

"You could have called Senna," Ichigo said pushing back.

"I did call, but you happen to never be in the office… for six months straight apparently."

"I'm a business man, I've been busy. Like for example, right now I need to deal with a client whose waiting for me right now."

Ichigo took his eyes off of Senna a scanned outside for Orihime.

"Look you can chase your whore another time, what we have to talk about is important so get your ass on the elevator so we can talk." Senna pushed him back into the elevator and pushed the top floor button.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and frowned. He guessed all he has to do now is wait for Orihime to come back to the office for another session. Hopefully they can get more done.

Exiting the elevator, with Senna leading the way, Ichigo searched for either Renji or Rukia to help him get out this important; boring, talk with this annoying woman. Spotting Renji walking back to his office he smiled.

"Renji my man!" Renji stopped in his tracks and turned to the voice that called his name. Ichigo left Senna and jogged to Renji. "What are you doing?"

"Umm..." Renji paused and took a look at his mug, "You know drinking coffee and going back to my office." Ichigo smiled a creepy smile waiting for Renji to continue. "Yea so I'm going back to my office."

"Wait!"

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo clicked his tongue and turned back to the annoying woman. "What?" Renji leaned over to the side to peer behind Ichigo. Renji started laughing.

"Man isn't this classic." He patted Ichigo on the shoulder while he took a deep breath. "Later man." Renji walked back to his office and closed the door.

Frowning Ichigo dragged his feet back to Senna.

"Stop trying to run away. This talk is important." Senna opened the door to his office and took a seat in the chair directly in front of his desk. Ichigo closed the door and walked behind his desk and took a seat as well.

"What's important that you had to show up to my job and bother the hell out of me?" Ichigo groaned.

"Well I don't know Ichigo, besides the fact that you stopped calling me and you're not taking my calls, I believe there's a lot to catch up on." Ichigo slouched in his chair and threw his feet on top of the desk getting relaxed.

"Okay let's catch up," Ichigo said. "I've been great; I lost about 4 pounds, gained some muscles. I also took over my grandfather's business, but you should know that since it's in the paper and were practically sitting in this big ass office. I'm also apart the list of most eligible bachelors, still single, still can't cook so well as my sister Yuzu but she helps with that. Umm what else…. Oh my company is expanding with another great company, but you'll hear more about that in the paper in a couple of weeks, and I'm pret-"

"Ichigo, I'm pregnant."

"-ty sure…" Ichigo paused staring at Senna, whose face was in a relax mood. His breathing turned heavy and his eyes grew angry. "What… did… you…say?"

"I'm pr…pregnant." Senna hesitated to say.

"Oh… I see." He looked at her face some more and saw that she gained a little weight there. His eyes landed on her stomach and saw the bulge. Clearing his throat he continued. "So the guy must be lucky. Congratulations Senna. I'll send a gift or two. How long are you?"

"Six months…"she said looking at the extravagant painting on the wall.

"Wow…so right after our break up you found someone… that quick?" Ichigo said throwing his feet to the ground and sat straight in his chair.

"Ichigo…"

"Hey," putting his hand up, "it's cool. I'm happy for you."

"The baby is… yours. You're the father."

* * *

Orihime sat in her car in a panic as Ulquiorra drove them away from Ichigo's company.

"Where are you taking me?" Orihime finally asked.

"On our date," Ulquiorra said not taking his eyes off the road.

"Why?" Coming to a stop at a stop light he turned towards her.

"Orihime, it seems you must have forgotten we had a date early on tonight but you seem to have missed my phone call. Now to make up for it we are going out now."

"But it's late, we should reschedule."

"Does it look like I want to reschedule a date when I have finally got your attention?" Orihime shifted in her seat while his green eyes burned into her gray ones. "You don't seem to understand what this is really about. Orihime Inoue the things we need to finish starts now. First on the agenda is stopping the merge with that atrocious thing of a company. Next is expanding your company overseas like you're supposed to when it became as successful as it is today. After that, you will come off the list of successful and attractive bachelorettes because you will be married to me. Finally your company will be run by me because you will stay home bearing my children and be the wife I create you to be."

Orihime frowned.

"Do you understand your role woman?" Ulquiorra said still staring at Orihime.

"And you think I will do all of this willingly?" Ulquiorra pulled in front of the Grand Hotel and put the car in park. The valet guy ran to the car to park it but Ulquiorra raised his hand to stop him. He then turned towards Orihime and stared at her again.

"Excuse me?"

Orihime moved closer to the door and shifted her eyes to the valet guy who was waiting for Ulquiorra to finish his business.

"I said-"

"I know what you said," cutting her off. "Now try again with a different answer."

Orihime was scared to even answer him. "Can we not do this here?"

"Very well then. Get out the car." Ulquiorra pushed the door open and handed the keys to the valet guy and gave him a tip. Orihime slowly came out the car. She smoothed out her dress when she stepped out. The night breeze felt good but it was chilly, Orihime rubbed her arms to get rid of the goose bumps.

Ulquiorra watched Orihime. He couldn't help but admire how attractive she has gotten since college. He frowned.

"Let's go woman." Orihime jumped from his voice and walked towards him. They entered the hotel lobby and made their way to the hotel bar.

'Why am I here with this guy?' Orihime asked herself. 'I should just lie about going to the restroom and get the hell out of here.' They reached the bar and took their seats on the barstools.

"Hello. What would you two like?" Orihime turned wide eyed at the bartender.

"I'd like a Brandy," Ulquiorra said scanning the lobby.

"Ma'am?" Orihime couldn't take her eyes off the bartender. Ulquiorra turned to Orihime wondering why she was taking so long to order. He watched as she stared at the bartender who seems to be feeling shy and edgy since someone as attractive as Orihime was staring hard at him.

"Give her a Martini." Ulquiorra said breaking the silence. The bartender turned towards Ulquiorra and nodded his head to make their drinks. Ulquiorra shifted his eyes towards Orihime and watched her watch the bartender. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Orihime blinked her eyes and focused her attention to Ulquiorra.

"Wh… what did you say?"

"Are you a whore?" Orihime's eyes widen from his vulgar comment. "To me it seems you watch a lot of men like a sick puppy. I advise you act right when you are out with me." Ulquiorra said. Orihime stiffen from his small threat.

"Here you go you two. Brandy for the gentleman and a Dirty Martini for the beautiful lady." The bartender said setting their drinks down. He gave a quick wink to Orihime and went to help another customer. Orihime blushed. That man seems so familiar to her but she just couldn't put her finger on it. Ulquiorra watching their exchange grew irritated. He drowned his drink in one shot and grabbed Orihime's hand and pulled her off the barstool. He threw cash on the bar table and pulled Orihime towards the elevator. Orihime stumbled trying to keep up with him.

"Where are you taking me?" Orihime tried to pull herself away from him. He squeezed her hand making her bend over in pain. "Ulquiorra you're hurting me," Orihime pleaded. Reaching the elevator, he stopped to push the button. The doors opened and he pushed Orihime into the elevator. Orihime stumbled and slammed into the mirror wall of the elevator. Her cheek was stinging from the pain. Ulquiorra walked into the elevator calmly pulling out a card to swipe for the top floor. He then pressed the P button for the penthouse suite.

Orihime started to panic. This is the side of Ulquiorra she did not want to remember. Tears fell from Orihime's eyes.

"Please don't hurt me," Orihime choked out. Ulquiorra watched the each number as they got closer to their destination ignoring Orihime's soft sobs. The finally ding alerted them that they had arrived to their floor. As soon as the doors opened, Orihime quickly ran out of the elevator and tried to look for an emergency exit to escape from him. Confusingly, she stumbled into a home setting. She cursed realizing that the penthouse was different from the other floors.

Ulquiorra watch Orihime take in her surroundings.

"I'm guessing it has been a while since you've been to a hotel," he said calmly. Ulquiorra passed Orihime who shook with anger. He pulled a bottle of champagne from the hotel refrigerator and took out two champagne glasses from the cabinet. Using a cork screw to free the bubbly drink he filled up both glasses. He walked back to Orihime and handed her a glass.

Orihime snapped her eyes up at him. She then slapped the glass out of his hand hitting the floor glass shattering all over the marble floor.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" she yelled. "You can't keep controlling my life! I'm not your girlfriend, I will NEVER be your wife and like hell will I ever have kids with you!" Ulquiorra stared at the broken glass on the floor with the champagne bubbling on the ground. Orihime moved towards the elevator doors and pressed the button.

What felt like forever to Orihime, she threw her hands up and turned back to Ulquiorra; who was now staring at her.

"Why hasn't the elevator come yet?"

Ulquiorra placed his now empty glass on the lamp stand and moved towards Orihime. Taking a step back Orihime hit the doors of the elevator, which has yet to arrive.

He hovered over her not speaking. Their harsh breathing mingling with one another. Finally moving, he gently stroked Orihime's swollen cheek with his pale fingers.

"Orihime, I've missed you," he whispered. "I miss your smile, your personality, your voice, your hair and those beautiful eyes." She bit her lip. He stared at her lips. "These soft lips I used to kiss so much," his hand moved to her neck. "This neck I used to leave little kiss marks and smelled when we made love." He sighed. "Ah I miss making love to this body Orihime." His hand moved away from her neck down to her bare arms to around her waist. "The way your body moved in sync with my very own. No but the very first time, that day I will never forget.

"You see, these beautiful eyes cried from the pain but it also cried out in pleasure when I took you for the first time. It was a beautiful moment." Orihime shifted when his hand moved to her behind. "This firm ass I used to squeeze and smack when I took you from behind." Orihime blushed. "If I recall correctly that was your favorite position. You could never get enough of that." Ulquiorra bend his knees slightly so his hand could move to her thighs. "I will never forget these creamy thighs that I gripped to keep you from closing when we made love." He pinched her thigh watching her gasp from what he remembers as pleasure.

"Yes your voice is what I will never ever forget." He trailed his hand to her lips. His figure stroked her bottom lip. "The sounds of sweet moans and pleas begging for more. How you begged for it slow, deep and sometimes rough. But what I remember is every time we made love, that sweet voice would whisper 'I love you'." Orihime's eyes glazed over with tears. His hand moved to her chin and lifted her face so she was looking up at him. "Yes those moments I would never forget because it was with my sweet Orihime Inoue." Orihime choked on a sob. He let go of her chin and moved away watching her drag herself down to the floor.

"I'm giving you 20 minutes to get freshen up and ready. I will take you back to that time. Only this time, I'm not letting you go." He turned away from Orihime and walked towards the foyer of the penthouse.

* * *

**Well there you have it folks…**

**It gets even better…. real soon**

**Oh yes... Ulquiorra is slightly OOC but he's still the guy everyone loves**

**Please Review!**


	10. No Take Backs

**Hey I'm back!**

**Yup pretty much sooner than expected. I left a bit of a cliffhanger but that's what makes me happy about returning sooner.**

**I would like to apologize for the grammar in the last chapter. I guess I got too excited about it.**

**Thanks for the reviews as well!**

**This chapter will be filled with a small amount of smut.**

**But Enjoy!**

* * *

**No Take Backs**

Ichigo stared at Senna for a moment before he cleared his throat.

"Let me get this right," he started. "You're telling me I got you pregnant six months ago and you're telling me this now?"

Senna nodded her head. "I tried calling you as soon as I found out but you were never in the office and you were avoiding my phone calls."

He leaned closer to his desk rubbing his chin while focusing on the papers on it. Senna crossed her legs taking in his actions.

'He's calmer than I expected him to be,' she thought to herself.

Ichigo finally looked up at her.

"So now you're _blaming me_ for your reckless actions?"

"What?" Senna stared wide eyed at him.

"I mean I know I've been avoiding you but you decide six months to finally come and see me to tell me that you're pregnant with my baby?"

Senna shifted in her seat.

"Senna… are you sure that baby is mine?"

Senna jumped up from the chair making it fall. "Are you calling me a whore?" she yelled.

Ichigo leaned back in his chair. "Not technically a whore, just only a liar."

"Excuse me?"

"You don't seem to understand why I'm calling you a liar."

"The baby is yours Ichigo! You're the only man I've been with for the past year!"

Ichigo slammed his hand on the desk. He stood up and stared directly into Senna's eyes.

"Am I the only guy you been for the past year?" Senna stepped back seeing the anger in his eyes. She nodded her head slowly. He clenched his fist and continued. "Why I'm calling you a liar and questioning you is the fact that I _always_ used a condom with you. And to make it worst is that when we had sex I never ejaculated into the condom or whenever I was with you to avoid bullshit situations like this. I'm a man but I have control over how I cum and when I cum. So let's try this again, whose baby is it… really?"

Senna grew angry. "You must not remember the night of grandfather's retirement party."

Ichigo clicked his tongue, "What about it?" he said leaning back off his desk to fold his arms over his chest.

"You got drunk. Why you got drunk, I don't know it beats me but I believe it was because you were taking over the company. That night I took you home because you couldn't drive with all the shots of tequilas you had. When we arrived to your BACHOLER PAD; you kept saying that night, you begged me to stay. I wanted to go home because I had an early flight to Paris the next morning but you're drunk dumbass begged me to stay so you can have some of this great goodness," she said outlining her figure.

Ichigo shifted his weight to his next leg.

"Because of how much I cared for you I decided to stay for your sake so you wouldn't choke on your own vomit. But instead of vomiting, you got horny and chased me around your damn house. In the middle of the hallway you stripped me naked and raped me! Did I mention without a condom?" Senna was growing furious with the way Ichigo stood calm listening to the story.

"I could have called the police and said you raped me but instead of ruining your future of being the CEO of this great company you now own, I decided to go to Paris without taking a Plan B pill. A month later I had the symptoms of a pregnant woman but ignored the signs of probably being homesick. But four months later that's when I visited my doctor, I found out I was pregnant. I called you ever since I found out. So call me a liar if you want but this is the truth."

"Why didn't you have an abortion?" Ichigo asked with a straight face.

Senna slammed her hand on the desk leaning in closer to him.

"You weren't there when I found out!" Senna grew silent. "Yeah, I thought about it because I was having a baby at the age of 24 but the thought of killing another human being…" she leaned back and closed her eyes. "You never heard the sweet sound of my baby's heartbeat. I cried knowing another human being is growing inside of me." She smiled.

Ichigo watched her expressions.

"Look I don't care if you don't want to be a part of my baby's life. I thought it would be the right thing just to tell you." She rubbed her small bulge and smiled. "I can do this on my own." Looking back at him, she frowned. "It was nice seeing you Ichigo, so I'll see you later or maybe not." Senna walked to the door. She slowly turned around and watched Ichigo as he watched her. "Thank you," she smiled before closing the door.

Ichigo watch the door closed. He felt his knees give out and he fell into his chair.

"Holy shit! I'm a father?" he leaned closer to his desk and placed his head in the palm of his hands. "I don't remember anything from that night at all." He sat back trying to remember. All he remembers was bits and pieces. He remembers taking shots of tequila with Renji's dumbass and fighting with his father. He remembers dancing like a fool with Rukia. He remembers getting a ride home with Senna, and then her dragging him into his house. He also remembers chasing her but when he finally caught her he blacked out. He remembers; besides waking up with a major hangover, he remembers waking up in his bed with his clothes still on. He also didn't feel like he had sex the night before. Ichigo rubbed his temples. Something just wasn't adding up with her story.

* * *

Senna walked out Ancient Colored Collection building. She pulled out her phone and pressed redial.

"Hello," said the voice on the other end.

"Phase one is done," she said.

"Good," the voice replied.

* * *

Ulquiorra pressed end on his phone. He heard the shower cut off as soon as he hung up. He unbuttoned his suit jacket and walked to the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed waiting. Loosening his tie he looked over something on his phone.

Orihime wiped the steam off the mirror. She stood with a towel wrapped around her body. Looking at her reflection she couldn't help but feel like a whore. Why was she doing this? Ulquiorra always had a way to make her do what he wanted. The way he told her that story of what she liked was true. Everything that Ulquiorra did before their relationship went south was great. She did love him but right now she didn't feel that way. The way he treats her now was the exact same way he treated her before he went crazy in their relationship.

Orihime knew that the situation she was in now was something more and she had to learn where they stood. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her mind flashed of Ichigo and his cocky smirk. She opened her eyes and smiled. What would he do in this ridiculous situation?

Tightening her towel, Orihime walked to the door and sighed.

"I can do this." She walked out and slowly made her way to the bedroom. The door was slightly ajar and she can see Ulquiorra sitting on the edge of the king sized bed staring at his phone. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

Ulquiorra looked up from his phone and stared at Orihime with expressionless eyes. She kept walking until she stood in between his legs.

Ulquiorra placed his phone on the bed and looked at Orihime again. He gazed at her beauty. Her auburn hair was still wet from her shower, her eyes looked bewildered, and her lips parted with her breathing struggling to come in and out. Her shoulders were stiff, and the rest of her body was covered with the fluffy white towel. All together she looked like a scared puppy just like the first time they had sex. He had to start before he took back his decision.

Ulquiorra pulled her body close to his own. His hands moved up from her thighs to her back underneath her towel. Her body stiffened.

"Relax," he whispered.

How the hell was she supposed to relax? She was about to have sex with her ex demonic boyfriend, and she didn't have a choice.

He moved his hands from underneath her towel.

"Take it off." Orihime searched his eyes for some type of leniency; however his eyes were still unreadable. She moved her hands from her sides to the knot that kept her towel together. Pulling it loose, the towel fell in a pool around her feet.

"Good. Now lay down on the bed." Orihime hesitated but she moved to the bed. She crawled on the bed and laid her head on the pillow. Ulquiorra watched her crawl from the corner of his eyes. He stood up and pulled his collar shirt from his pants. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off. He threw his shirt on the couch by the door and crawled on the bed on top of Orihime.

She clenched her fist that rested on her chest, as he crawled on top. One of his legs was on the outside of her legs while the other rested in between. Each of his arms was on the side of her head. He leaned in and landed a soft peck on her lips before he deepen the kiss. One of his hands slowly made their way to her pussy and his index finger began to rub her clit. She arched her back. Letting go of her lips he watched her expressions. She closed her eyes so she wouldn't see his face. Noticing her actions he used his thumb as well and he pulled her clit. Orihime sucked in her breath opening her eyes. Letting it go he used one of his digits to enter her.

"Keep your eyes open." He pumped in and out of her. "Good you're wet" he entered another digit and continued to pump in her. Orihime felt herself getting excited so she spread her legs to get better access. His fingers always did wonders to her. With both of his fingers inside of her, he pressed her g-spot. Orihime moaned out. He leaned off of her, but kept pumping in and out of her. He crawled down to her pussy and watched his fingers go in and out of her. She was soaking his fingers. This is what he remembers.

Orihime felt good. She arched her back and moved her hips in sync with his fingers. She never had any foreplay like this with him before. Suddenly she felt something hot lick her clit. She shot up and stared at Ulquiorra devour her pussy. She fell back on the bed and put her fist in her mouth to control her moans.

His tongue swirled around her clit, and then dipped into her opening. Orihime's hips jerked. He held onto her hips so she wouldn't try to escape. He continued to tongue fuck her pussy.

Orihime felt something deep in her tummy begin to squeeze and her leg began to shake. She moved her hand from her mouth and gripped the sheets on the bed as she moaned out as he sucked on her clit. His tongue went deeper to taste more of her. She screamed out and let go of what was squeezing her deep down. She groaned out and closed her eyes. She felt like she had an earth shattering orgasm. Closing her eyes, Orihime felt like she was about to drift to sleep, but she felt something hard poke at her entrance. Her eyes shot open and watched naked Ulquiorra line his member with her pussy.

'When the hell did he take of his clothes?' she asked herself. Outlining his body, Orihime couldn't help but stare widen eye at how much he has changed. He was still slim but he had abs of a god. He really toned up since college.

He looked up at her widen eyes with his own impassive eyes.

Orihime felt her heart beating fast. She was scared but she knew that there was no going back now.

With that in mind, he fully entered her. Orihime cried out loud.

* * *

**BAMM! Another chapter done!**

**Hope you guys like it.**

**Please tell me your thoughts.**


End file.
